


I’ve Met Someone Who Makes Me Feel Sea Sick

by GrandR



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Beverly and Ben only mentioned, Eddie is the wingman, F/F, Fem Richie, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbians, Mike and bill only mentioned, Realisation, Richie is in a band, fem Stan, lesbian Stan and Richie and Richie is in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandR/pseuds/GrandR
Summary: Stan and the losers go to one of Richies concerts and something just clicks{based off a fem Richie and fem Stan I found on tik tok because I’m pathetic}
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 32





	I’ve Met Someone Who Makes Me Feel Sea Sick

Stan rolled her sleeves up as they entered the building, the place was already warm and the show hadn’t even started yet. She followed Eddie, remaining on his heels as they made their way to the front of the group that was dispersing, the previous band having just finished their set. 

“Jesus Christ” Eddie muttered under his breath “this place is so unsanitary” 

“C-c-chill out Ed’s, Mike and I are going to get some drinks” Bill stuttered with a laugh linking hands with Mike as the two of them headed towards the bar, Beverly miming a gag after them causing the group to laugh. Stan sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket, opening Richie’s contact and sending off a quick ‘we’re all here to judge you’ text, knowing the other girl wouldn’t see it till she got off stage.   
Bill and Mike returned with cups of beer and passed them out to the group of already sweaty teens, all cheers-ing loudly as the lights went down and the next band stepped up. Stans heart jumped to her throat as the lights came up on Richie, she was standing in her skinny black jeans and stupid Hawaiian shirt, she also had a black turtle neck on under the shirt and her giant coke bottle glasses framing her face, Stan took a sip of her beer-it was going to be a long night.   
It was getting towards the end of the set, everyone was enjoying themselves, cheering maybe a little too loudly and singing along. Stan watched as Richie turned her back on the audience to grab a drink of water, her heart had been fluttering around her chest watching the other girl all night but she had managed to keep it contained, Bev shot her a look here and there but she was pretty sure she’d kept it on the down low.   
That was until Richie turned back to the audience, adjusted the microphone, and began to sing the final song of the night

“I’ve met someone who makes me feel sea sick  
Oh, what a skill to have, oh, what a skill to have  
So, many skills that make her distinctive  
But they're not mine to have, no, they're not mine” 

Stan stopped breathing for a second and just watched, the way the other girls hair swung and shon in the light, her hands on the guitar, her soft lips forming words with passion, that...that fucking voice. Stan was royally fucked.   
The group cheered as the band waved goodbye and as the lights came back up they all started to make their way to the green room, Stan following the pack, holding back a little- how was she meant to look at Richie without just grabbing her and making out with that beautiful soft face.   
Bill threw the doors open and they all descended on Richie, hugging and congratulating her, ruffling her hair and pressing kisses to her cheek, Stan just gave her a quick pat on the shoulder and then went and sat on the furthest couch. Someone (maybe Eddie) went and got more drinks for the group who were lounging around Richies green room, all talking and laughing, picking their favourite songs of the night. Stan remained rather quiet in the corner avoiding eye contact with Richie like it was her job, when Mike and Ben questioned her with concern she just brushed them off saying she just had a bit of a headache. Eventually the group started to leave, Mike claiming he had to take bill home before he did something embracing, and then Beverly and Ben left, and-before Stan could leave- Eddie claimed she had to drive Richie home and then left, leaving the two girls sitting in the room alone. 

“You’ve been quiet...was the show really that bad” Richie laughed but Stan could see the fear behind her eyes 

“Oh god no, that was amazing-easily the best show you guys have performed” 

“You think so?”

“The last song you played, god Richie I- that song was just- I don’t-“ she blushed looking down, getting tongue tied was something Bill and Ben did not her. 

“I wrote that song about someone you know”

Stan looked up, Richie was sitting there, in her stupid shirt and her stupid turtle neck and her stupid glasses. She stood and walked over sitting next to her. Stan closed her eyes and took a deep breath 

“Stan...are you alrig-“ the words died in the singers mouth as Stan pressed their lips together, her hands gripping the Hawaiian shirt for a moment before she pulled away, looking at Richie with big eyes 

“I uh...I wrote that song about eddies mum” Stan laughed 

“Beep beep Richie” it was Richie this time that brought their lips together, pulling the smaller girl into her lap, they were both smiling into the kiss 

“Jesus Christ Richie, you and your stupid outfits and your stupid lips and that stupid voice, you’ve been driving me wild” 

“Well why didn’t you do something about it sooner” 

“I was trying to figure out how to break it off with your mother”

“Stan the man gets in a good one” 

“Shut up”


End file.
